My Mask
by miss-volturi-princess
Summary: Lela is a smart, pretty high school student, and was once was the top of her world.That was then. This is now. her life is miserable. will meeting the strange Curo family, and the really hot Robert Curo bring salvation and love?  My vampire story.


Prologue

Masks. There are always masks. I myself have and experienced many. The cold, composed mask of my cheating father, the shallow, degrading masks of the people at high school, my own tolerating, patient, silently suffering mask. Or most painful, the mask of the girl now hunting me, stalking me, slowly killing me. Her eyes sparkled with her evil hunger as her partner yanked on my hair, pulling my face to the side, exposing my neck. Darkness has spread. You could feel it in your soul. I never expected this. I never wanted this, then again, who would? Death looms. The darkness is overwhelming. I succumb to the blackness. To the unknown. My guardian angel, as it seems, my saving grace is nowhere. Nothing. His face is nowhere. Her eyes intensify as the creeps forward to kill me.

Chapter 1.

My locker slams hard with the force I put into it.

"Hey girl" two strong arms found their way around my waist from the back

"Screw you Jamie." I snaked out of his arms and placed my hands on my hips. Jamie Cambell had always loved to push my buttons. He lived on my irritation.

"don't you have some dumb-ass slut you need to be mating with the moment?" I asked scathingly

"ooh, strong words for such a little person" the little bastard knew I hated people mentioning my height, seriously, just because I'm 5'4..

"I'm not in the mood for this" I turned toward my next class, but Jamie blocked my way

"Oh, too bad 'cause, I am." He trailed one lazy hand up my side.

'_Well, too bad dipshit'_ I thought. Today I am just too pissed off to give a damn about what he wants. I balled my hand into a fist and swung forward with all the strength I could muster. Jamie stumbled back, clutching his nose, with blood spurting everywhere. I turned and marched out of the glass doors, onto the street. I had no idea where to go. So I just walked. Before I knew it, I was downtown among the high-end restaurants, shopping malls and 5 star hotels. I walked quickly, my rage pushing me further. Finally, I sat down at a small café, pulled out my iPod from my bag, turned it up loud and took refuge in the lyrics that were so much like my life

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me, I guess I'll make my own way, it's a circle, I mean a cycle, I can't excite you anymore.._

My earphones were taken out of my ears.

"Hello?" A girl about seventeen, blonde, tall and smiling, stood in front of my table

"Can I sit?" she gestured to the seat opposite me, when I nodded she sat.

"So, shouldn't you be in class?" she asked

"Shouldn't you?"

"I'm ditching"

"Yeah, well I punched a guy in the face. I think I win" she laughed at that.

"I'm Aida by the way" she added

"Lela" was all I could say, someone _liking_ me was like winning the lottery. You see, I'm not a normal teenager, I don't smoke or drink and I'm smart, like, really smart. I was at one of the most prestigious private schools in the U.S, until my father had his affair. And the divorce. And the aftermath. And now I'm stuck in hell.

"so, why did you punch this guy in the face?" Aida asked, eyes full of curiosity

"well, A) he won't stop hitting on me and B) my life sucks."

"Why?" she pressed

"I can't talk about it" I could already feel tears coming, I swallowed them down

"aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you"

"'s okay, I'm fine" at that moment a guy, much taller than Aida, but with the same blonde hair came up to our table and kissed Aida on the cheek

"hello, darling, who's this?" he asked

"hey, this is Lela, Lela this is Ethan, my boyfriend"

"hi" we said in synchronisation, Aida giggled

Okay, I was starting to stare at the happy couple now, and only now I realised the otherworldly beauty of the two and how they complimented each other, Aida's tininess was an odd contrast to Ethan's height and the air was thick with adoration

"listen, you seem bored, so do you want to come to our place and meet our family?" Aida asked

"sure."

Walking off with creepily beautiful couples wasn't my usual thing, but really, what did I have to loose?


End file.
